


You're Name is Stupid Long, but Anyways Hi Hahahah You're My Soulmate? I'm Sorry I'm Flustered

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: What're You Doing Out in Public, Weird Twilight Stories That Were Never Meant to See the Light of Day? BACK INTO THE CLOSET WITH YOU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: (Nosy reader), And of course werewolf Jacob, C'mon, Don't panic, Don't worry Seth is just a happy tag-along character who was there, Don't you?, Even the word 'innuendo' is an innuendo, Fluff, I mean, I'm tired, Imprinting, LOOK AT ALL THE TAGS, M/M, Magic and Stuff, Mainly rated cause I have no control over my language and all the impossible innuendos I use, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Seth is cute and all, So obviously there is some imprinting going on, There's a bit of smooch, We got MOD Harry, Why the hell are you reading this, You have better things to do, You're on AO3, You're quite nosy, but really, don't lie to me, just read the damn story, who am I kidding, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooooooooooo yeah.<br/>We got the whole imprinting thing.<br/>Nothing much really.<br/>Fluffy one shot.<br/>Cause fluff is amazing<br/>OH WAIT I NEED TO ADD FLUFF TO THE TAGS.<br/>Okay that's better.<br/>Love me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Name is Stupid Long, but Anyways Hi Hahahah You're My Soulmate? I'm Sorry I'm Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read it in awhile, it's probably shit. It wasn't meant to be seen by anyone other than me, as the rest of my twilight oneshots are, so...yeah! :D

Harry breathed deeply, his breath coming in short pants. Two wands were clutched in his hand, and the Dark Lord lay dead several feet away. In an explosion of noise, Harry was crowded. He began to feel flustered instantly, claustrophobia caused by his earlier years taking hold of him tightly.    


He couldn’t believe he had done it. Him. He had defeated a Dark Lord, who had killed thousands and terrorized millions. He, just a seventeen year old boy with an abnormal amount of raw, magical power.    


As the relief caught up to him, and lack of sleep and food came crashing down on him, Harry found his whole world tilting, before going black.   


He didn’t wake up until mid afternoon the next day, as he was told. He woke up feeling fantastic, however. He wasted no time in repairing his Phoenix feather wand. Among other things, Harry had decided he needed to get away. Far away. America seemed good enough.    


So, when Harry left the care of Madam Pomfrey, and had gone to the only home he could use any time, Grimwauld Place, he had eventually gotten his hands on a map of the U.S. His plan, however, was to just close his eyes and hope for the best.    


That was how Harry ended up going to Forks, WA. A weird name, in his opinion.    


It didn’t take him long to be on a plane heading to said place. He had scarce to pack, and his desperation to get away from the death and despair fueled him to be quick.    


Luckily he only had to make a stop at Gringotts, where he found he had become the heir of several vaults, and therefore changed his name accordingly.   


He was soon on a flight, which stopped shortly in Texas to refuel.    


Harry swore never to ride a plane again. The screaming children were one thing.   


The claustrophobia was another.    


He would take the floo any day.    


But, after a tragically long amount of flying and squished seats later,  he arrived in Port Angeles.    


It took him a few tries, but he got a cab. He had a very strong whistle. He just had to watch other people for a minute to figure out how exactly to do it.    


Several minutes later, he put his small suitcase into the trunk, gave the cabbie his new address, and was off.    


He had bought a house a day or so before, right on the edge of Forks, almost on the next town over, La Push. The name ended up getting an annoying Muggle song stuck in his head for a few hours, however, so he tried not to think of the place, less it happen again.   


His house was modest; almost a cottage. It was a one-bedroom, hardly a thousand square feet. It was cosy, however, and he enjoyed spelling the walls to his liking.   


It took him two days, however, to realize he needed something to occupy his time.    


It took him another week to figure out what he was going to do and do it.   


So, he had went job hunting, and had found a job in a small diner on the edge of La Push, and now worked for minimal wage. He didn’t mind the pay, however. He just needed something to occupy his time, and on busy days he was very well occupied, and ended up falling asleep soon after walking in the door, worn but happy from long hours.    


Harry thought it was a rather odd system; how the diner worked. He’d wait the table, give the people a bill, and they would go pay it up front. It seemed like most places he’d been he gave his payment method to the waiter, and then left. Though, sometimes, he’d end up at the register and waiting tables at the same time. Sometimes he didn’t.   


It was the slow days he dreaded, however. Not many people came in on those days, and usually they were very chatty, and tried to talk to him. Harry smiled carefully then departed as soon as he could. He was not a social person by nature. Maybe he may have been. But the Dursley’s had ruined that for him.    


It was on one of these slow days that some new customers walked in. This caught Harry’s eye, as he’d been working here a month or so now and not many new people came in. His eyes widen dramatically upon seeing them, however, as the two seemed to be built on pure steroids. Harry shook his head. That was rude. He watched them seat themselves, as the sign upfront said to, and sighed as they sat in his section. Half the diner was his, the other half going to the only other waiter here. It was a Tuesday. Not many people would be in.    


He got the menus and his notepad ready-he had a horrible memory-and set off to the new guys, shaking off his previous thoughts of maybe getting another job at a library; he didn’t work on Mondays or Sundays. He could use something to fill those days. Maybe he’d donate the money.    


Jacob snorted in amusement as Seth told his tale of his sister walking in on him jerking off. He wondered why he hung out with the guy sometimes.    


He pushed open the door of a diner they had passed, and decided to stop at. It was cosy, with soft colors and plush booths. They sat themselves, as instructed, and soon Seth’s eyes trained on the waiter, who came from behind Jacob. He heard footsteps a moment later, and turned to greet the person who came to a stop at the middle of their booth, in plain sight of both.    


“What can I get you to drink?” The waiter asked, accent startling them. Jacob’s eyes widened, trained on the waiter. He had black hair curling around his ears in a chaotic mess. He was rather short, slim and petite. He wore thin wire-framed glasses, circular in shape. Long lashes-for a man, at least-framed sparkling emerald eyes. He held himself as though he knew nothing would hurt him.    


But it was much more that Jacob saw. His eyes trained on him, on his mouth and high cheekbones, startling eyes and floppy black hair. The outside world seemed to dim around him, focusing on this one person. His other half. His mate. The word screamed at him. He had to have him. Had to claim. Claim claim claim. Claim.    


“Lemonade, please,” He heard Seth say, somewhere far away.   


“Alright, and for you, sir?” The waiter asked, not bothering to write it down.   


“Wha…” Jacob trailed off, confused as he suddenly came crashing back to reality. He blinked rapidly at the waiter. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked, suddenly needing to hear the others voice.   


“What would you like to drink, sir?” He asked, patiently.   


“Oh, oh, erm...water. Water’s fine.” He murmured, replaying the words in his mind. The accent triggered a pesky little problem downstairs, and he was doing nothing to help, though he didn’t really care at the moment. He was at a booth. He was fine.    


“Alright, I’ll be right back with that. I’m Hadrian, I’ll be your waiter for the afternoon.” He said with a small smile, before walking away. Jacob twisted in his seat to watch him go, feeling slightly breathless from more than just the smile.    


“What’s wrong with you, man?” Seth asked, snorting. Jacob reluctantly tore his eyes away from his mate’s ass and turned back to Seth. The word startled him. His eyes widened, yet again, as his wolf howled to be closer to it’s mate.    


“I, he, I don’t, I didn’t mean, mate, wolf, imprint, I don’t…” Jacob stuttered, before sighing and putting his head into his hands. Across from him, Seth’s eyes widened dramatically.   


“He’s your imprint? You imprinted on a dude? Him?” Seth asked, eyes popping out of his head-practically-and almost leaning across the whole table.    


“Yes him, and say it a little louder, why don’t you? I think some people on Mars didn’t quite hear you,” Jacob hissed, shushing his friend.    


Seth shook with silent laughter as Jacob glared at him, seemingly trying to kill with a look.   


It was only a moment later that they stopped, Hadrian having come with their drinks. He reached slightly across them to reach the costars, and Jacob gulped, watching the flexing muscles through the too small shirt.    


He pulled back a moment later-Jacob masked his disappointment horribly-and pulled out a notepad. “Ready?” He asked, glancing at the seemingly untouched menus.   


“Oh, er,” Seth stuttered, suddenly picking up his menu and flicking through it quickly. “sorry, erm,” Seth struggled, but was rescued by a kind accented voice.   


“It’s fine. I’ll come back in a few minutes, then,” He said, smiling patiently and walking off again. Jacob sighed, and forced himself to focus on his menu.   


It wasn’t an easy task.   


He did manage however, though if it weren’t for the insistent rumbling of his stomach, he may not have been able to ignore the insistent pull of his heart.    


He felt the strings tug again not long after he put down the menu, and a happy smile lit his face as Hadrian appeared, pen poised over pad.   


“Ready?” His smile was kind and patient, as though he had done this many times, which he had, most likely, what with all the older people in this part of town.   


“Yeah!” And with that, Seth and Jacob ordered, Hadrian making small humming noises as he quickly wrote it down. He frowned a moment later, before snorting.   


“Something wrong?” Jacob asked, unable to stop himself. 

Hadrian’s eyes snapped up, surprised. “Oh, my apologies. I have the worst handwriting, see, and the chiefs have complained time and time again, and I was just marvelling that I could hardly read what I wrote,” He said, snorting. “I’ll go put this in for you guys,” He said after a moment, smile amused as he walked off.    


Jacob sighed, almost dreamily as he felt an urge to wrap his arms around the smaller person. He watched forlornly as Hadrian went to another table near theirs, smiling politely and nodding accordingly as the old couple ordered.   


“Dude, is this what imprinting looks like? I’m not sure I want to go through it,” Seth said, snorting. Jacob glared, but Seth was not put off. He continued to tease him until Hadrian came back, holding their food carefully and reaching over them slightly to put the plaits in the proper places.   


“There we go. Anything else I can do for you two?” Hadrian asked, eyes flickering between them quickly.    


“Hey, how old are you dude? You look like fifteen. Is that a british thing?” Seth said, not realizing he may have just offended the other.    


Luckily, Hadrian didn’t seem to take it to heart. His face morphed into a pout, however, which really didn’t help out Jacobs problem. Then again, nor did his accent. That couldn’t be helped, however.    


“Tell me about it. I wish it was a british thing. I’ll be eighteen in a few months, actually. It’s infuriating.” He huffed. Jacobs eyebrows shot up.    


Jacob snorted as Seth’s face turned sour. “He’s older than you by like two years!” He snickered. “But, hey, if it makes you feel any better I always get told I look way too old for my age. It’s annoying,” Jacob said, somewhat fishing for things to keep Hadrian there.    


“How old are you? Nineteen? Normally I’d guess around twenty one, but I assume that’s what most people do as well,” Hadrian mused.    


“I just turned eighteen a month or two ago, actually,” Jacob almost glowed as he saw Harry glance up and down his body, almost appreciatively and he wondered if Hadrian now saw him in a new light; dating material.    


Hadrian snorted. “I can see why they may be off by a few years, then. Well, I have some tables I need to check on. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Enjoy your meal.” Hadrian said with a smile before walking away. Jacob fought off the growing disappointment at Hadrian’s departure.    
  


When the time to pay came, Jacob ordered Seth to wait outside so Jacob could pay. He walked up to the register, almost surprised to see Hadrian there. There was a woman in front of him, so Jacob had time to get his form of payment out.    


When it was Jacob’s turn, he silently handed the payment and bill over to a scowling Hadrian.    


Feeling bold (and desperate), Jacob decided to take a chance. “What’s got you in such a fit?” He asked, smile and tone teasing.    


Hadrian’s scowl depended. “Everyone is too damn tall, I swear,” He muttered, and Jacob suddenly realized Harry did only come up to around his neck.  _ Perfect height, _ his wolf murmured quietly. Jacob shushed it. Looking Hadrian over closely, well more than before, he noticed that Hadrian looked to be able to fit perfectly in Jacob’s arms.  _ Hold him, grab him, claim claim claim.  _ His wolf urged, along with some help from his  _ problem _ downstairs.    


Jacob laughed slightly. “Don’t feel bad. I dwarf everyone,” He said good naturedly. Hadrian just snorted, nodding, opening the register. “Hadrian, was it? That’s a bit of a mouthful.” Jacob said suddenly, fishing for conversation.   


Hadrian nodded. “Tell me about it. You should hear my full name. It’s stupidly long.” He rolled his eyes.    


“What is it?” Jacob asked tentatively, thinking he may get rejected.    


“Hadrian James Orion John Lestrange-Lupin-Malfoy-Black-Potter.” He recited, rolling his eyes. Jacob blinked rapidly.    


“Yeah, that’s...ah...that’s a lot. I’m just plain Jacob Black,” He chuckled, almost proud of himself for being able to slip his name in there. Hadrian looked up at him sharply for a moment, before shaking his head and handing the change back to Jacob.    


“Yeah, that must be nice. I usually just go by Harry James Potter, however. Much easier.”    


“Harry. That’s a nice name,” Jacob said offhandedly, smiling charmingly. Harry blinked up at him, a blush rising up his face.    


“Erm, thanks, I suppose. No one’s told me that before. Erm, anyway, here’s your change. I hope you come again, Jacob,” Harry said, smiling, and Jacob could’ve sworn the man was flirting with him.   


Jacob did indeed come again. Several days later. He took a seat in the same spot, and hoped he would be correct in his guesses about Harry’s work however. He cast his eyes nervously to a tall brunette woman taking an order several tables down, but his worries were for nothing when Harry appeared.    


“Hey, I remember you, stupidly tall guy that dwarfs everyone,” Harry said, smiling pleasantly, tone teasing. “Jacob, wasn’t it? Harry, in case you forgot. Whatcha like to drink?” He asked suddenly, as though remembering he had a job.    


“Yeah, Jacob, or Jake. I remember. Hadrian, the guy with the stupidly long name.” Jacob joked, before snorting. “Water is fine, please,” He said, gladly taking the menu Harry handed him.   


“Be right back with that,” He said, before disappearing and reappearing quickly. He leaned against the opposite end of the booth after he handed Jacob his drink, seeming to not have any more tables at the moment. “So, back already? I’ll admit, it’s nice to see another face around my age,” Harry snorted.    


“I’m sure,” Jacob said, eyebrow raised.    


“So you live on the reserve, yeah? La Push? I live just on the edge, somewhere between Forks and there. Say, do you know someone who’s good with cars, cheap? Mine seems to be busted and I haven’t been able to find someplace not stupidly priced,” Harry huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of his face.   


Jacob practically felt his face light up, embarrassingly enough. “Yeah! I do, actually. I work at a car repair shop, though I wouldn’t recommend going there. Terrible prices, like you said,”    


He also felt a stupidly goofy smile appear across his face as Harry’s face lit up.    


“Yeah? Sweet, what’s the price?” He asked eagerly.    


“Hm, I donno. I’ll have to think about it. In the meantime, I’m ready to order, and should have a price figured out by the time it gets here,” Jacob smirked. Harry snorted, and pulled out his pad and paper.    


Several minutes later, a plan formed in Jacob’s head. Several more minutes later, he was able to put this plan into action.    


Harry came around the corner, carefully placing his food in front of him. He folded the tray under his arm and smirked, leaning against the other end of the booth as Jacob burned his fingers.    


“So what’s your price?” He asked.   


“A date, from you, with me. My pick,” Jacob said, recovering quickly from his burned fingers. He smirked charmingly, and Harry blinked, rapidly.    


“Wait, are you tossin’ me right now?” Jacob blinked this time, and filed away to british slang for later.    


“Not quite sure what that means, but if you’re questioning how genuine I am, I am very genuine. And serious. Free of charge, no cash or anything. Just a date, with you,” Jacob said, trying not to shuffle out of nerves.    


“If that’s all then gladly, I accept.” He said easily, though the look of doubt remained in his eyes, along with a look somewhat akin to hope. “Do I pay after or before the repair?” He asked suddenly, a smirk sliding across his features.    


“Why, after, I’d say, so I can judge how much work I did and what I need to do to make you pay properly and so you can judge the quality of the job.” Jacob replied, a smirk hiding his jumping nerves.  _ He said yes, he said yes, mate, mate, mate, mate, claim, claim, claim. Mine! _   


Harry nodded slowly, smile happy. “Here’s my address, then. Say, tomorrow, around five?” He asked, to which Jacob nodded. He smiled again. “I’ll see you then, pretty boy. Here’s the check.” With that, he walked off, leaving Jacob glowing.    
  


It was slightly windy out when Jacob pulled into Harry’s driveway. He carefully got off his bike, shaking his head slightly when he took off the helmet. He quickly knocked on the door, to be greeted by the sight of Harry, in a sweater and jeans, with socks.    


“Ello. Lemme get some shoes on. You’re welcome to come in,” Harry said over his shoulder, hoping in place slightly to stay upright while putting on an old sneaker. Jacob gladly took the invitation, and stepped in eagerly, surveying his mates house. He liked it, he decided. The wood and simple things had a charm.    


Harry quickly led him to a garage, and the work began.    


An hour later, they stood next to the front door. The car was in the garage, fixed. “So, what’s the price? I’d say you did fantastic, so I’m sure it’ll be pricey,” Harry said, a sly smirk covering his face. Jacob forced his stomach to not hop into his throat.   


“Well, obviously I still want the date, and I think maybe a goodnight kiss as well. When’s a good time?” Harry blinked, but otherwise gave no other form of surprise at Jacobs sudden daring. He nodded.   


“Sounds agreeable. Tomorrow, seven?” Harry asked, leaning against the wall. If he saw the happiness shining out of Jacob, he didn’t show it.    


“Sounds perfect. I’ll pick you up then,” Jacob smiled, and walked out the door.   


“Jacob!”    


His face was confused as he turned around, only to see himself looking down at the shorter man. He held shock still as Harry got onto his tippy-toes, using his shoulder to keep his balance, and kissed Jacob lightly on the cheek.   


“A tip. For doing it so quickly. See you tomorrow night, Jacob,” Harry’s breath, his words were a wisp of air on Jacob’s ear, and blushing brightly he got onto the now uncomfortable motorcycle seat. Harry leaned against the house, watching him. Jacob pulled the helmet on, and was about to rev the engine, but Harry said something quickly.   


“My godfather had a motorcycle. Never had a chance to take me, though. Maybe we could do that, one day,” With a wink, Harry turned and walked back inside. Jacob shifted, and fired up the engine quickly, shooting down the street.    


Jacob decided he didn’t like feeling nervous, as he knocked on Harry’s door. He fiddled with his plaid button down shirt as he waited for the door to open. He became alarmed when he heard a distant crash and mild cursing. The door open a minute later to Harry similarly dressed and rubbing his shin.    


“Hey, sorry ‘bout that, I seemed to have forgotten the placement of a table of mine,” Harry grumbled snorting, waving a hand to motion Jacob inside. “I just need to get my shoes on,” He called out, running upstairs quickly, saving Jacob from forming a response.    


When he came back down, Jacob found himself admiring his mates choice of outfit. The jeans seemed a bit tighter than completely necessary, with boots of a leather he wasn’t sure he’d ever encountered. His shirt was a dark green button up. Nothing entirely special, but it looked fantastic on him.    


Harry smiled impishly at him. “Like watcha see?” He asked teasingly, causing Jacob to blush. Harry laughed, smiling brightly, taking the wind out of Jacob. “Don’t worry, you don’t look so bad yourself, Tall Guy.” Jacob smiled sheepishly.   


“Shall we be going, then?” Jacob asked, face still red. Harry smiled and nodded, and soon the two were in the car, driving off.   


Idle chatter filled the car, little details being thrown into the air as the endless trees flew by. It took a little over fifteen minutes to reach the destination, and Jacob was slightly disappointed and glad to get out of the car. The proximity was suffocating, but it was nice, the scent filling his nostrils. He planned to mingle his scent with Harry’s if just a bit tonight, send some reassurance to himself that at least until Harry took a shower his scent would be on the smaller male.    


The two were soon seated and delivered menus, drinks on their table as their eyes flickered over the suggestions. Dinner was served some twenty minutes later, and laughs and smiles were exchanged easily between the two.    


“Jacob?” Harry asked after a moment of peaceful silence.    


Jacob looked up from his food, eyes training on Harry’s mouth, which was sucking on a straw. “Yeah?”   


“Don’t be offended, but what are you?” He asked easily, leaning back to watch Jacob gap and stutter properly.   


“W-What do you mean?” He asked, eyes guarded. Harry waved a hand, as if to brush away his walls.    


“You’re not human. Not completely, anyway. Nor am I. Information exchange. You tell me, because I asked first, as childish as that is, and then I’ll tell you. So, what are you?” Harry asked calmly, taking another bite of his steak.   


Jacob gulped, and waved away his insecurities and fears , blurting it out before he could back out. “Shifter. I can shift into a wolf.” He said, voice quiet and looking over his shoulder to the other occupants of the room. Harry waved away his worries.    


“Don’t worry. I got wards up. Shifter, you say? I take it you’re not the type to change only on the fool moon. No, just a shifter,” Harry murmured, his eyes carefully trailing Jacob’s form, making the shifter flush. “If I may ask, do you stay the age you are when you change, do you keep aging and lose your powers somehow at a certain age? Or do you grow into more abilities besides the natural scent, sight and such enhancement? Does your kind have mates or something similar?” Harry asked a rapid fire of questions, causing Jacob to blink and try and sort through what the boy had said exactly.    


“Uh...we don’t get any more powers, no...we stay looking like we did when we transformed, if not a bit taller and broader as time passes, but we don’t change from our teens, which is generally when we come into our shifter. However, some are ‘late bloomers’ and don’t come till their twenties or even older. Really we don’t change unless there’s a threat from the blood suckers, so...but, we can end up aging. We have to let go of the wolf, however, so we age but we don’t get to shift any more.” He explained carefully, and Harry frowned.    


“That’s not very fair. And the mates, do you have them or do you just pick who you want to be with, like a marriage, free to leave whenever you fancy? Or do you still form a bond? And vampires, was it? There are some in the area.” He inquired, making Jacob flush.    
__

_ Now or never, _ Jacob thought to himself before gathering his courage. “Yeah, the Cullens. They’re animal eaters though. Of no harm, even if we don’t like them. They’re somewhere in Forks. And, yeah, we have mates, but we call them imprints. We don’t pick, and once we find our imprint we’re...entranced for life. We don’t desire another, ever. The imprint becomes the center of our world and we care about little else besides the pack. And if the imprint objects it, well...I don’t think that’s ever happened, to be honest,” Jacob murmured in thought.    


Harry’s eyes narrowed in thought, absentmindedly sucking on his lemonade. “Veggie Vamps. Interesting...the imprint concept is rather enticing as well. I assume you haven’t found your imprint yet, as you’re here with me and I’d never be that lucky, but if you do find them while we’re dating or something no hard feelings,” Harry assured quickly, biting into his food. Jacob opened his mouth to correct Harry, but the smaller male interrupted first.    


“Right! I said I’d tell you about me. Well, I’m a wizard, you see, all abra cadabra but much more,” Harry said, amusement coloring his tone at Jacob’s gobsmacked expression. “and while my kind does have a longer lifespan than that of muggles, non-magicals, I came into the ownership of three very special items made by Death himself, and became the Master Of Death, and with the title came immortality and the fact my age hasn’t changed physically sense, besides my hair length. I’m actually in my late twenties, but I’ll never age a day over eighteen,” Harry said ruefully, eating his food quietly and waiting for Jacob’s scattered mind to righten itself.    


Jacob’s train of thought had derailed long ago, burning up in a violent inferno.  _ Wizard, imprint, magic, immortality, doesn’t age, doesn’t age. _ His mind couldn’t seem to wrap around that last bit. His wolf, however, caught on easily and put together the pieces eagerly. _ Harry doesn’t age, I won’t have to give up my shifter abilities to stay with him as most wolves did to keep up with their imprint, age wise.  _ Jacob’s mind was soaring at the thought. He didn’t want to give up his wolf, it was a part of him, and with Harry he didn’t have to.    


Harry had paid for the check and it had come back while Jacob was off in Lala Land, causing the shifter to feel guilty.    


“You didn’t have to pay,” Were his first words since Harry’s confession. Harry chuckled, leaning back in the passenger seat as Jacob drove him back home.    


“Nah, it’s fine. I got it. Don’t worry,” Harry said, waving him off. Jacob bit his lip, but said no more. They rode to Harry’s house in silence, and upon arrival Jacob walked him to the door. When it was time for Jacob to go, he blurted out the thing he had been itching to say since we met the wizard.    


“I did meet him.” In one way or another. He’d get to it. Harry’s face clouded in confusion.   


“Who?”   


“My...my imprint.” Jacob said, his words a breath on the windless night. Harry’s eyes widened a fraction, before a lazy smirk curled his lips, taking Jacob’s breath away. Harry leaned on the doorframe.    


“And what’s his name, may I ask?”   


“I donno. It’s stupidly long.” Jacob murmured, and Harry smiled.    


“Why don’t you come inside, maybe stay the night?” Harry asked, stepping back and becoming a stunned Jacob into the house. Jacob followed after him in a daze. Harry lead him to the living room, where he was forced to sit on the couch.    


Before he could speak Harry was straddling him, and his hands moved away on reflex, before Harry grabbed them and moved them to his waist.    


Jacob’s vision blackened as soft lips met his own in a rough kiss. He was in heaven. 


End file.
